Heartless
by Truth in the Moon
Summary: One Shot. Inspired by Kanye West's song 'Heartless'. Please read.


A/N: Okay I know I have been a bad author and have been neglecting my other stories but my life is so crazy right now. Sports, school, finals, a new job; I'm slowly returning to normal. I still have so much to do but this popped into my head after I heard the song 'Heartless' except the version sung by Kris Allen on American Idol. If you haven't heard it, DO IT NOW!!! It's amazing. I think it's better than the original.

I just wanted to keep my writing skills tuned so here's a quick, depressing one shot of Bella and Edward. Different than my normal stuff though. Here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song 'Heartless'. I'm just being a mooch. :)

* * *

Edward POV

_**In the night, I hear em talk, the coldest story ever told**_

_**Somewhere far along the road he lost his soul**_

_**To a woman so heartless**_

_**How could you be so heartless?**_

_**How could you be so heartless?**_

It's not worth it anymore. When she walked out that door forever, I knew I didn't have a reason to live anymore. I held the gun tightly in my hand, my finger resting on the trigger. My hand shook as I raised it to my temple, thinking about the past few months that had gone from incredibly amazing to burning in hell in the blink of an eye.

My mind took me back to our first time together.

_She pulled me into her apartment, the collar of my shirt fisted in her delicate hand. Our lips pressed together in a passionate frenzy. I shoved her back against the wall, hooking her leg up on my hip, grinding our bodies together. _

_She jumped up, hooking her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, her core rubbing against my painfully hard erection. Somehow, I managed to maneuver down the hall and stumble into a room that miraculously turned out to be her bedroom._

_We fell in a heap on the bed, a knot of twisting limbs and an excess of clothing. It wasn't long before our clothes lay discarded on the floor, the room stifling. _

_Her beautiful, slender body writhing beneath me; her head thrashing wildly on the pillow, my fingers working her into a lustful frenzy; her nails running up and down my spine making my muscles contract before twisting themselves into my bronze hair. _

_Pumping in and out of her, feeling her tighten around me, bringing the both of us over the edge again and again; it was like heaven on earth. Waking up next to her in the morning only made it harder to get out of bed. The most beautiful woman in the world lying next to me; I thought she was mine._

Wrong.

I could hear the word over and over in my head, mocking me, telling me that everything that happened didn't mean a thing. The gun seems so inviting now; an easy out. I steeled myself when I thought of the last night.

"_Why?" I pleaded with her. Her bags sat by the open door while she stood in front of me with her keys in her hand. She was walking away forever and I didn't even know why._

"_I can't do it, Edward," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want to believe what they tell me but how can I not when all the evidence points that way? Your past, it's too much. I thought mine was hard and I thought you could handle it, but yours it too much. We're dooming our futures if we stay together. I'm sorry, Edward."_

_**I mean after all the things that we've been through**_

_**I mean after all the things we got into**_

_**Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me**_

_**Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me**_

"_Baby, please, we can get through this. All that, it doesn't mean anything anymore. Love, don't do this. I love you and I know you feel the same."_

_The tears rolled softly down her cheeks. I reached up to wipe them away but she shoved my hand back, shaking her head. "No, Edward. Don't, please."_

_She looked up, her usually bright eyes dead and lifeless. Her voice was cold and devoid of emotion. "I don't love you anymore."_

_**I know you can't believe**_

_**I could just leave it wrong**_

_**And you can't make it right**_

_**I'm gon' take off tonight**_

_**Into the night**_

My choked sobs echoed around the tiny room, her beautiful face the only thing I could see before me.

"Bella…"

The sound of the gun, then silence.

_**In the night, I hear em talk, the coldest story ever told**_

_**Somewhere far along the road he lost his soul**_

_**To a woman so heartless**_

_**How could you be so heartless?**_

_**How could you be so heartless?**_

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's depressing but I like it and I don't ever write anything this angsty. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Oh, and please check out my other Twilight stories; Perfect Morning, Crazy Nights and FEAR.

Love to all!!!!

-Truth in the Moon


End file.
